nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Champion
Divine Champion is a prestige class in NWN2. DnD 3.5 Divine Champion Description: The divine champion is the strong right arm of their deity. They serve as a guardian of holy sites, a protector of pilgrims and a leader of crusades. Though paladins fill these roles in many good-aligned churchs, a divine champion can take up the banner of any deity, regardless of alignment or ethos. These holy warriors are loved by their patron's worshipers and hated by the church's enemies in equal measure. Most champions come from a combat or military background. Barbarians, fighters, paladins, and rangers are the most common candidates, though monks, clerics, and the more militant druids frequently pursue this path as well. Requirements Base attack bonus: +7 Feats: Weapon focus (any) Note: While you can choose a deity as part of character creation, having a patron deity is not a requirement to be a divine champion in NWN2. Class feature progression Additional progressions Lay on Hands Once per day, a 1st-level divine champion may lay on hands to heal damage equal to their Charisma bonus x their divine champion level. If the character already has a lay on hands ability (for example, thanks to paladin levels), their divine champion level and their class level in whatever other class gives them the lay on hands ability stack. Bonus Feat At 2nd level, the divine champion may select a bonus feat from the following list: *'Blind Fight =' Second chance to hit unseen enemy. *'Combat Expertise =' -3 to attack rolls transfers to +3 to AC. *'Dodge =' +1 AC Bonus. *'Extra Turning =' Turn Undead. *'Improved Combat Expertise =' +6 to AC transfers to -6 to attack rolls. *'Improved Critical (any) =' Doubles the Critical Hit Probability. *'Improved Initiative =' +4 initiative checks. *'Improved Parry =' Increased chance to counter attacks. *'Weapon Focus (any) =' +1 AB to one weapon. *'Weapon Proficiency (exotic) =' Allows to use Exotic Weapons. If the bonus feat falls on an epic character level, the following feats are available in addition to the list above: *'Armor Skin =' +1 natural armor AC. *'Automatic: Quicken Spell =' quick cast on low level spell. *'Automatic: Silent Spell =' allows to cast lesser spells when silenced. *'Automatic: Still Spell =' Remove somatic failure on lesser spells. *'Epic Damage Reduction =' 3/- (can be taken 3 times, making a 9/- damage reduction). *'Epic Prowess =' +1 to All attacks. *'Epic Spell Focus =' non-stacking +6? DC save spell. *'Epic Spell Penetration =' +6 on caster level checks. *'Epic Toughness =' Hit points +30 stackable. *'Epic Weapon Focus (any) =' +2 attack on a specific weapon. (stackable) *'Epic Weapon Specialization (any) =' +6 to Damage to chosen weapon. *'Great Smiting =' 2x smite damage stackable to 10x. *'Great Wisdom =' +1 Wisdom up to +10. *'Improved Stunning Fist =' +2 Stunning fist DC up to +20. *'Overwhelming Critical (any) =' adds critical damage. *'Planar Turning =' Turn outsider creature. At their 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th levels, the divine champion may choose another bonus feat from this list. Sacred Defense A divine champion of 2nd level gains a +1 sacred bonus on all saves. This bonus increases to +2 at 4th level, +3 at 6th level, +4 at 8th level, and +5 at 10th level. Smite Infidel At 3rd level, the divine champion gains the ability to make a special attack against creatures of differing Good/Evil alignments. When using Smite Infidel, the divine champion applies their Charisma modifier to their attack roll and their class level to the damage delivered. Smite Infidel may be used once per day. Divine Wrath At 5th level, once per day, the divine champion is capable of channeling the awesome fury of their patron deity, granting them considerable bonuses in combat. They gain damage reduction 5/- and a +3 sacred bonus on attack rolls, weapon damage (Divine Damage), and saving throws. At level 10, the attack, save, and damage modifier changes to +5. The divine fury lasts for one round per point of Charisma bonus the divine champion has. NWN comparison *The Hordes of the Underdark NWN expansion featured the champion of Torm prestige class, which was was based on the divine champion but modified so that it had 10 levels instead of 5, while a non-evil alignment restriction was added. *Reflex is a primary saving throw of the Champion of Torm in NWN. *Deity-related mechanics were not implemented in NWN, including specific deity worshippers and deity-alignment restrictions. *The discipline skill that was created for NWN was removed in NWN2 and combat feats relating to it now function closer to 3.5 rules. DnD 3.5 comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. *Of all the skills available in NWN2, the Intimidate skill is the only one notably missing that this class should have access to. *The DnD 3.5. version of the Divine Champion has only a maximum of 5 levels allowed. *Reflex is a Primary Saving Throw of the Divine Champion in DnD 3.5. *The Weapon Focus requirement of the class must be the patron deity's favoured weapon. *'Dodge', Extra Turning, and Improved Parry replace Combat Reflexes, Improved Turning and Quick Draw on the bonus feat list respectively. *The Sacred Defence feat only gives a bonus to saves against divine-spells, as well as spell-like and supernatural abilities of outsiders - not all saves. External resources *NWNWiki:Champion of Torm Category:Combat classes Category:Prestige classes